


Sugar We're Going Down Swinging - Fall Out Boy

by empty inkwell (notoneforreality)



Series: 20 Songs Collection [4]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Artemis is heartful, F/M, Holly consoles, Minerva is heartless, here you go, is that even a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/empty%20inkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Sugar We're Going Down Swinging by Fall Out Boy. Where Minerva is heartless and Artemis' heart has grown too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar We're Going Down Swinging - Fall Out Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one was hard as well but I sort of made it work but I had to make Minerva a heartless bitch even though I don't normally like her like that. Enjoy.

Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear  
'Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the dark, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song  
-  
Artemis lay next to the family mausoleum, looking up at the stars. For a minute he thought back to before everything began, when he would have been the same cold and calculating that Minerva had been. When he wouldn't have cared this much about her when she had upped and disappeared. He had told her everything she wanted to hear and she just laughed and left, no emotion and no concern for his emotions. He'd even agreed to stop meeting Holly and Mulch because his human 'girlfriend' said she was jealous of the elf.  
-  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
But sugar we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex cock it and pull it  
-  
Artemis had expected it to end - he was a genius, not a fool - but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. He continued to watch the balls of gas burning thousands of years away until a shadowy figure blocked them from his view. 

"Wouldn't expect to see you out here, Mud Boy," Holly said as Artemis craned his neck to see past her. "Don't worry, Mulch is still back in Haven. It's just us."

Artemis didn't say anything, but as Holly lay down, the starlight caught the tiny scar on her forefinger and Artemis had a memory of a coin spinning in the frozen arctic air. He still had it on a chain in his safe, although he had pretended to give it to Mulch before the mind wipe. He remember then the person he was during the mind wipe, and the stark contrast of the person he had become as soon as his memories returned. Then he thought that maybe losing some of his iciness was a good thing. Then he looked at Holly lying next to him, her gaze still on the night sky and decided it was definitely a good thing.


End file.
